life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
Out Here in the Fields
The first (standard) episode of the US science fiction crime drama, Life on Mars known as Out Here in the Fields was originally broadcast on 9 October 2008 produced by 20th Century Fox Television and ABC Studios for ABC. Plot NYPD Detective Sam Tyler, along with his girlfriend and partner, Maya Daniels are trying to find a serial killer in downtown New York City. Maya goes missing, and Tyler's search becomes more intense, afraid that it is actually the killer who abducted her. Racing around the city, "Life on Mars" comes on over his Ipod, and he has an idea regarding where to look for her. He gets out of the car and begins to cross the street when he's hit by another car, hitting his head pretty savagely on the pavement. Tyler wakes up to find himself in the middle of a vacant lot. A 1970's car is running next to him with "Life on Mars" playing on the 8-track player. A policeman starts harassing him about parking in the lot, and Tyler is confused. The car is registered in his name, and the policeman doesn't understand what a cell phone is. Tyler begins to really take in his surroundings, and sees the Twin Towers, standing close by, shiny and new. He makes his way to his department, the 125th Precinct, hoping to find some answers, only everyone there treats him as if he just transferred to the Precinct from upstate. He starts to flip out, only to upset everyone else when the head honcho is woken up from his afternoon nap in his office. Lt. Hunt pulls Tyler into his office and proceeds to punch him in the gut for disrespecting his position. Now depressed about either being a time traveler or a lunatic as well as being unable to get back and help Maya, Tyler sits on a stack of paper where his desk is in 2008. He complains about his head, and a policewoman named Annie Norris is called in to tend to him. He tells his whole story to her, and she thinks that the fact that he got hit by a car earlier that day is the reason he's acting crazy. She takes him back to an apartment the precinct has procured for him, where she shows him all his stuff is moved in, and reassures him that he's not from 2008. At the precinct, a serial killer is on the loose with the exact same M.O. as the one in 2008. Tyler figures that if he solves the case in 1973, he'll save Maya in the future. He pulls a synthetic fiber from underneath the victim's fingernail, and goes calls a meeting to discuss what he thinks the killer is doing. At the meeting, he calls out Ms. Norris to help him, since she has a degree in psychology. She reluctantly steps up, and after a few minutes of discussing the case in front of everyone, the rest of the precinct shuts them both up and gets back to work. Distraught about not being able to work the way he does in 2008, Tyler goes for a walk to try to clear his head. Annie accompanies him, and they happen upon a record store where Tyler bought his first album when he was about 9. He notices a sound booth, and realizes that the synthetic fiber that he found under the victim's nail is sound proofing material. From there, the police have a hot lead. . . Cast *Detective Sam Tyler — Jason O'Mara *Lt. Gene Hunt — Harvey Keitel (first appearance) *Detective Ray Carling — Michael Imperioli (first appearance) *Detective Chris Skelton — Jonathan Murphy (first appearance) *Annie Norris — Gretchen Mol (first appearance) *Maya Daniels — Lisa Bonet (first appearance) *Young Lawrence — Robert Salerno *Nelson — Mike Starr *Mrs. Raimes — Phyllis Somerville *Young Colin Raimes — Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick *Scientist — Ken Marks *Colin Raimes — Michael Bertolini *Captain Fletcher Bellow — Clarke Peters (first appearance) *Willy Kramer — Austin Basis *Dora Keen — Carrie Getman *Raimes' Lawyer — Ramsey Faragallah *Boy #1 — Francisco Burgos *Patrolman — Michael Mulheren *Boy #2 — Aru Banks Notes *The plot of this episode is a nearly verbatim copy of the first episode of the original British version of the series. *The episode's title is based on the lyrics of The Who's single Baba O'Riley, which is also heard in the first episode of the original Life on Mars. Category:Life on Mars (US) episodes